Christmas with the DiNozzo's
by KimLand
Summary: Tony invites Ziva to spend christmas with his family. Will they both survive a week with his family. This is going to be a TIVA story eventually
1. Christmikuh

**A/N: Hi To all! Merry Christmas to those who are reading this!**

**Ok so thoughts and flash backs are in Italics **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but what I asked for this Christmas was to own them but I don't think that'll happen so yea, I don't ******

**/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////**

It was winter time in Washington and it was snowing every day, It was two weeks till Christmas.

Tony walked in to the bull pen glad to be out of the chilly weather that had engulfed him when he had to walk to work. His car had broken down at the one time he wished it wouldn't. He had wanted to drive to work in his 66 ford mustang, with the heater on and of coarse Frank Sinatra blaring out of his stereo speakers. But not today his car decided it didn't want to go to work today, it wanted to stay in his apartment garage and not the NCIS garage, So Tony had to walk to work, without the heater and Frank Sinatra.

_Why didn't I take a taxi, damn DiNozzo you should have thought about this before you started walking and arriving at work._

Walking towards his desk he noticed Ziva and McGee were already here. And Gibbs was walking into the bull pen the same time Tony was.

"You're late DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yea, I know boss I was thinking the exact same thing, man great minds think alike," Tony went on.

"Why are you late," Gibbs barked once again.

"Well my car decided it wanted to take a sick day today, but I didn't want it to, yet it still kept refusing so I ended up walking here all because of my cars stubbornness," Tony answered as he shook off the last bits of snow from his shoulder.

"Ok so why didn't you take a cab?" McGee said.

"Well McCurious we can't all be smarty pants like you, I didn't think of it till I stepped off the elevator now did I," Tony answered.

"Well Tony normal people usually think about that before they walk in the freezing cold snow to work," McGee smirked.

"Are you going to say something about the current happenings in my life or what Zee-Vah," Tony said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Oh no, I think you might get a Brain Froze if you think about what I have to say," Ziva replied.

"The term is brain freeze not brain froze," Tony said, as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

"Same difference," Ziva said, then muttered something in Hebrew, most likely a swear word.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Abs what you doing" Tony asked as he entered her lair.

"Oh just running some tests for a case," Abby replied. As she hugged Tony practically crushing his lungs.

"Abby. Can't. Breath," Tony gulped.

"Oh, Tony I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too," Abby pouted.

"It's cool Abby," Tony gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"So what are your plans for Christmas," Abby gleefully asked.

You could tell that she couldn't wait for Christmas.

Hearing that Tony suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had over the phone with his mother last night.

"_Hello, Tony DiNozzo is speaking," Tony said as he answered the phone._

"_Anthony what were you doing, the phone rang 18 times you usually answer it in 7 so that's 11 more rings then usual," Rosetta DiNozzo Scolded._

"_I know Mama but I was watching a movie and I only just heard it ringing," Tony complained._

"_Well I trust that you'll be coming down to Philadelphia to see your Papa and myself for the Christmas season," Rosetta said._

"_Well about that.."_

"_No buts Anthony you are coming and that is it," Rosetta said._

"_Sorry Mama, Am I allowed to bring a guest to celebrate with us," Tony asked._

"_Why certainly, it has been so long since you bought anyone here to meet us," Rosetta said._

"_Ok Mama was there anything else you wanted," Tony asked._

"_No, that is all I wanted to say," Rosetta said as she hung up the phone._

"Yeah I have to go down to my parent's house for a week, they said I could bring some one with me, but I don't know who to choose," Tony said.

"Well I know you can't bring me or McGee and I don't think Gibb's would want to be away from his boat," Abby said, "Wait, Ziva's not doing anything, you should take her with you. Oh you'd look so cute together,"

"Well I don't know. Do you think she'd want to?" Tony asked.

"Oh of coarse she would, who could resist going to see were you grew up, how Tony became the Tony he is today," Abby said, with a full smile across her face.

"Well I'll ask her, but I'm not counting on it I mean she doesn't celebrate Christmas remember," Tony said.

"She can celebrate Chanukah and Christmas like chritmikah!" Abby squealed.

"I think you stole that from the O.C Abby," Tony said.

"Well I guess you know my dirty little secret, I Abby Scuito Loves the O.C and was so devastated when it finished that she cried herself to sleep," Abby announced in a joking manner.

"Ok Abby you sound like you were very obsessed with this show," Tony said.

"I know, I think I was too, but it's over now and you have to except these things because they aren't real," Abby sighed.

"So who was your favorite character," Tony asked.

"Seth, because nerds are Kool," Abby replied.

"Really! You think the McGeek is Kool," Tony sarcastically stated.

"Of course I think McGee is Kool, Now why are you up here again, because if Gibb's comes down here and doesn't see you working then you'll be head slapped passed Christmas," Abby said, In her best impersonate Gibbs voice.

"That doesn't sound like me at all, Abby," Gibbs said from behind Abby's back.

"Gibb's you shouldn't do that, you might give me a heart attack one day," Abby said, as she placed a hand over her heart.

"I wouldn't do that to you Ab's," Gibbs replied.

"Sure you wouldn't," Abby replied, pretending to not believe him.

"DiNozzo don't you have paper work to do," Gibbs said, followed by a whacking sound, signaling that Tony had just been head slapped.

"Oww, Abby I think you just jinxed us," Tony said, as he made his way to the elevator.

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////

_Ok DiNozzo you can do it. All you have to do is ask, who cares if she says no at least you would've asked her._

Tony had been thinking of how to ask her to accompany him to his parents for Christmas, and now he had the perfect opportunity to ask her, nobody was in the squad room. There was no one to interrupt him. And nobody could laugh at him if she turned down the offer.

_Ok here goes._

"Ziva, Do you have any plans the holidays," Tony asked, even though he knew she was doing nothing.

"No I have not got anything planned, why are you offering anything?" Ziva asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well actually yes, would you like to accompany me to Philadelphia to visit my parents over the cheerful season?" Tony asked, trying to hide all the hope in his voice.

"Well I don't have anything else planned, so yes, unless you told some one I was your wife or girlfriend then no," Ziva answered.

"No, why would I say you're my girlfriend and if you were my wife then my mother would kill me for not inviting her to the wedding," Tony laughed. _Although I wish you were._

"Ok what day and time will you be picking me up?" Ziva asked.

"A week from now on Friday after work at 6:00 pm, we knock off work at 3:00pm so that gives you 3 hours to get ready and do all you women assassin things you have to do," Tony said,

"I look forward to spending the week with you, but we will be celebrating Chanukah as well," Ziva said.

"Yea I know, Abby calls it Chritmikah, she stole it from the O.C though." Tony replied.

///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////

**A/N: Ok so 1****st**** chapter is up; I had to put it up before Christmas didn't I!**

**Tell me if you like, Hate, and Want more, **

**Oh and the first reviewer gets to do the "First Review Dance!"**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Again. Hehe : )**


	2. Meet my mother,

**A/N: Ok so thanks for the reviews, **

**It's been like 3 weeks since I've had access to a computer because we went to the beach house and my mum said that we couldn't bring the laptop because a few weeks without the internet will do me good. I was sad. **

**for people that wanted to know I have changed Tonys background around a bit, like his mum is still alive and is married to his dad, and they have another house in Philadelphia which is were they are spending the Christmas holidays**

**Disclaimer: What I wanted for Christmas was to own NCIS, but I didn't get my wish so I don't own them.**

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////

The week had passed a bit too quickly for Tony's liking, for he was very nervous about Ziva meeting his family and what his family might tell her. But at least she had said yes, he could see it all in his head everybody ice skating, building snow men, camped around the Christmas tree with the fire warming their chilly toes. _Hey I could even ask her out, Yup sounds good DiNozzo great plan, but how are you gonna do that! After you fall over in the snow, actually that's not a bad idea._

Checking that he had all his Toiletry's and clothing that he'd need for the week, he grabbed a pile of movies and chucked them in the suit case as well, _Can't even go one week without movies, can you DiNozzo._ He then checked that he had every single present for his family tucked away safely in another suitcase before hauling his heavy load down to his car that had decided that it wanted to go to Philadelphia. After double checking that everything he needed was in the car he locked all his windows, pulled the curtains and locked the front door. Grabbing his car keys out of his pocket, he began to twirl them in his hand, whilst whistling a Christmas tune. Once he reached his car he put the keys in the ignition and turned the heater up as high as it could go.

He pulled out of his garage and started driving towards the nearest coffee shop to get 2 coffees to go; He still had 45 minutes before he had to pick Ziva up so he wouldn't be late because he had plenty of time to spare.

He arrived at Ziva's apartment 5 minutes early, the coffee line was longer then he expected it to be but he was still early. Leaving the hot liquid in his car he walked into Ziva's apartment complex and walked to her door. When he reached her door he could hear sound coming from the door. He realized that it was only the TV and knocked on the door. He hadn't even finished knocking when Ziva opened the door.

"Were you waiting at the front door, coz you opened it pretty quick," Tony said.

"No I was sitting on the couch seeing if I was smarter then a 5th grader," Ziva replied.

"Why was you sitting on the couch seeing if you was smarter then a 5th grader?" Tony asked with curiosity.

"I was watching the TV show "Are you smarter then a 5th grader" they are actually very smart children," Ziva said,

"Were you smarter then a 5th grader?" Tony asked.

"No, but only because I got one question wrong," Ziva admitted.

"Ha-ha, your not smarter then a 5th Grader," Tony teased.

"Shut up, I bet your not smarter then a 5th grader," Ziva teased back.

"Well, hmm, yeah you're probably right," Tony painfully admitted.

"So are you going to help me bring my luggage to the car, or do I have to bend my back by myself?" Ziva asked as she picked up one of her bags.

"Its break your back, not bend your back. And how many bags did you need, were only going away for a weekend," Tony exclaimed as he eyed off all the bags.

"Same difference and everything I need are in those bags," Ziva glared.

"Ok let's take these to the car then," Tony grimaced as he picked up one of the bags.

"Ziva follows suit as she picks up the suitcase and locks the door behind her.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///

"Tony will you stop fiddling with the radio," Ziva grumbled, getting annoyed at the constant change of static that was filling her ears.

"Well you're the one that didn't want to listen to my CDs, so I'm trying to find an actual channel that work," Tony replied.

"Are we there yet?" Ziva asked.

"No, 15 minutes and we'll be there," Tony replied.

"Are we there yet?" Ziva asked.

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"Oh my god, Ziva will you stop acting like a child or I will kick you out and make you walk the rest of the way!" Tony said.

Ziva's reaction to this was sticking her tongue out at him.

/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\////

"Ok, were here," Tony said as he pulled into the holiday house that his parents owned.

"Ah, so this is one of the famous DiNozzo houses," Ziva exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful house.

The house's exterior walls were a pretty white colour and had little vine plants shooting up all over it. Every window had window shutters. There was also a court yard with a huge fountain in the middle. There was a large swimming pool with all the pool toys you could imagine and a slide that went around in loops. And to top it all off the whole house was lit up top to toe with Christmas lights that were brighter then all the houses put together, that was something Tony's parents had never done before.

"Wow, I didn't know my parents were capable of putting up light on the house, they've never done it before," Tony said as he squinted from the lights.

"Well they have now," Ziva replied. "It is very light, isn't it,"

"I think you mean bright, but yeah it is," Tony said.

They sat in the car for about five minutes before they got out and collected their luggage from the boot of Tony's car.

"Tony you're here," Rosetta squealed as she ran out of the front door to embrace her only son and kissed both of his cheeks.

"It's great to see you again Mama," Tony said as he hugged and kissed her back.

"Oh and who is you friend? or girl friend should I say. What is her name? I must know everything," Rosetta asked.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend and her name is Ziva David and we work together," Tony answered.

"Hello," Ziva said as she stuck out her hand to shake rosettes, but she didn't see Rosetta coming as she engulfed Ziva in a hug and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hello my dear, I am so glad to meet you, you must be a really good friend of Anthony's for him to bring you to Christmas with him," Rosetta asked.

"Mama, this year we'll be celebrating Chanukah and Christmas because Ziva's Jewish, and were Dad I can't see him any were," Tony asked with curiosity.

"Well he is on the roof putting up more decorations," Rosetta replied.

"So why are you doing the whole Christmas house light thing this year anyway?" Tony asked.

"Elizabeth Peacock from next door is trying to out do me in everything, but I will not let her win. Every time she puts up a new light your father will put up ten more. But don't they look beautiful?" Rosetta explained.

"They make your house look very instanding," Ziva said.

"Mama I think she means out standing," Tony explained to his mother who had a very confused look on her face.

"Ok, why don't I show you to your room and we can have a little chat. Anthony you already know were your room is, that is if you haven't forgotten already," Rosetta said as she started walking towards the house with Ziva.

"Yes Mama," Tony replied.

Tony was left standing in the courtyard with Ziva's luggage and his own. _I guess they expect me to take in all the luggage._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\

**A/N: So next chapter we get to see Ziva and Tony's mothers chat. Hehe I can't wait and I'm the one who is writing it.**

**so it's my birthday in 2 days, so what I want is a lot of reviews so please review, it would be a great birthday present. And you get to do the "IT'S KIMS BIRTHDAY DANCE!!"**

**So Review and review and review : ) : )**


	3. What wrestling match?

**This chapter is dedicated to all the fan fiction writers/readers who lost their lives in the Victorian bushfire; I hope the people who lit them get the death penalty even though it's outlawed!**

"So how did you and Anthony meet?" Rosetta asked.

"At work," Ziva plainly replied.

"So are you and Anthony a couple, because I would like a grandchild I'm not getting any younger you know," Rosetta said

"What!? No! We are just friends," Ziva said

"With benefits?" Rosetta asked.

"NO!" Ziva practically screamed.

"Someday there will be," Rosetta smirked.

"No there won't be," Ziva said.

"Are you sure?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes I am sure," Ziva said.

"Such a shame, you two would go well together," Rosetta mumbled.

"So what country do you come from," Rosetta asked.

"How do you know I'm from a different country?" Ziva asked,

"Oh, I can just tell these things, now you didn't answer my question," Rosetta said.

"Israel," Ziva answered.

"Ah Israel, such a beautiful country. What city did you live in?" Rosetta asked.

"Tel Aviv," Ziva replied.

"So what did you do before you worked at NCIS?" Rosetta asked.

"I work for Mossad, I am now a Liason officer," Ziva answered.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for a woman?" Rosetta said.

"No, I can take care of myself," Ziva said.

"Are you sure dear, because I hear that the men are huge and have really big muscles how could you being as tiny as you are take them down?" Rosetta questioned.

"If I can take down Tony then I can take down the other people," Ziva retorted.

"You can take down Anthony?" Rosetta said the shock showing in her face.

"Yes I did," Ziva replied.

"I find that hard to believe, my Anthony is the best that there is. No one can beat him" Rosetta gloated.

"I can show you if you like, Tony and I can have a wrestling match if you wish," Ziva said.

"Fine you and Anthony will have a wrestling match and I will be betting on him to win," Rosetta said.

Huffing and puffing Tony had finally dragged all Ziva's and his own suitcases up the very long flight of stairs. _They really ought to get an elevator in this place!_

After dropping off his suitcase in his room, he wheeled Ziva's down the hall way looking in all the guest bedrooms trying to find the one that ziva was staying in. When he finally found Ziva's room he realized that it was only 3 rooms down from his. _God, the rooms seem so much smaller from the inside._

"I come bearing a gift," Tony exclaimed as he pulled Ziva's suitcases into the room.

"Well if I already own it then it cant be a gift," Ziva replied.

"Well I did bring it up here, speaking of which I think you owe me a tip. $500 sounds good don't you think," Tony suggested.

"How about I give you 10% of my winnings when I beat you in the wrestling match tomorrow," Ziva smirked.

"What wrestling match," Tony said with a confused grin.

"The one your mother is setting up," Ziva laughed.

"This doesn't sound like something my mother would do," Tony nervously laughed.

"Well she did get all protective of you when I said I could beat you in a wrestling match," Ziva explained.

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you," Tony said.

"No she didn't believe me, she thought I was telling a black lie," Ziva said.

"The term is white lie, and I am so screwed," Tony sighed.

"How are you screwed, I don't see a screw anywhere near you, or in you for the fact," Ziva said, slightly confused.

"It means that you are going to kick my ass and it's going to really hurt," Tony said.

**A/N: ok that's all I can think of for now, but if I get lots of reviews I might magically get a lot of ideas in my head!**

**So pretty please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the slow updates but I have a bit of writers block at the moment so yes reviews will probably make that go away.**

"So I guess I better give you the grand DiNozzo tour filled with action packed adventure," Tony exclaimed.

"Action packed adventure?" Ziva asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, something bad or adventurous always seems to happen in this house, like for instance me and you have to wrestle tomorrow," Tony explained.

"So me and you wrestling is a good thing or a bad thing?" Ziva smirked.

"Well for you it's probably a good thing but…. for me not so much," Tony said.

"Yes it will be a good thing when I kick your ass in front of your own mother, yes," Ziva said.

"Maybe if I start training now I'll be able to beat you in say 50 years. So I think we should postpone the match until then," Tony suggested.

"I don't think so, and is the tour starting soon," Ziva replied.

"Yes on with the tour!" Tony said.

Ziva and Tony got up from the bed they were currently sitting on and walked out the door into the long passageway.

"So in my family we call this the "Passage way" so here's the passage way," Tony sarcastically stated.

"Oh no, I just thought it was a really tall room," Ziva sarcastically replied.

"I'm assuming you mean long because it's not a very tall room I'd say it's about average," Tony smirked.

Ziva just rolled her eyes at that remark.

After they had walked to the end of the hallway Tony turned into a room, which Ziva of course followed him.

"And now we have entered the greatest room of all, My room. The features include a full collection of DVD's, a flat screen TV and an awesome poster of Indiana Jones staring Harrison Ford," Tony announced as they entered the room.

"So because it is your room that means it is the best," Ziva said as she took a look around the spacious room.

The room had everything anyone could possibly need. It was like a apartment inside a house.

"Well it does look nice," Ziva admitted.

"Ah, what can I say, my parents love me," Tony gushed.

"Do they really Tony, they love you enough to let you wrestle me and even though there's a slight possibility you might not escape with you life," Ziva questioned.

"Um, well. On with the tour!" Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her down the stairs to the next room on the list.

After walking through the very formal dining room they stopped in the kitchen, which caused Ziva to look around and think why this room was so great, all you did was cook your meals in it.

"So here is another great room in the DiNozzo house," Tony said as he walked to the cupboard and pulled out something to eat.

"Let me guess, it's great because it has food in it, yes?" Ziva said.

"Yup every kitchen is great, especially the food and beer!" Tony exclaimed, as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Want one," Tony offered.

"Uh, no thanks," Ziva declined.

Tony and Ziva were making their way towards a different room when they heard some strange sounds coming from the roof. They thought it was just birds or something until they heard more of the strange sounds. They decided to go outside to investigate.

As soon as they got outside they looked up and saw Tonys father sliding down the roof and a fast speed with a horrified look on his face. Tiles were sliding down the roof also and landing everywhere.

"Oh My GOD!" Tony yelled as his father fell off the roof and tumbled through the sky towards them.

**A/N: If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story don't be afraid to tell me, I don't bite.**

**And Review. You might get a head slap from Gibbs if you don't, scratch the might part and replace it with WILL.**

**so please review.**


	5. What engagement?

**A/N: Ok so I have had this chapter written for a while, but just didn't feel like submitting it. Life is crap at the moment and writing just wasn't something I wanted to do.**

**Cassie, I can't email you because you didn't give me your full email address, and PM were out of the question because you were on anonymous so if you could give me your full address then I can email you back.**

**P.S. thanks to all people that reviewed!**

Tony being the gentleman he truly was pushed Ziva out of the way just as his father landed on top of him.

"Son of a ......." Tony exclaimed as pain shot all through his back.

"Ah, I think I broke my leg," Anthony gasped.

Ziva ran from the spot she had landed on, to tend to Tony's father.

"Where exactly does it hurt?"Ziva asked as she tried to stabilise his leg.

"Right in the spot you're touching, and my name is Anthony by the way. How did Tony manage to get a pretty thing like you?" He said, whilst giving her the classic DiNozzo smile.

"We are not going out, I am just here as Tony's friend," Ziva answered.

Little did they know that Tony was laying just a metre away from them feeling a little bit left out.

"Hey I'm hurt too! You know I did break his fall," Tony complained, exaggerating a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tony It's just that I didn't see you," Ziva chuckled.

"Yeah, well. I could've broken my neck, and you just ignore me and go to the old guy," Tony laughed.

"True, But you didn't. And I know that you are very strong and can handle a little bit of pain, whilst I tend to the "Old Guy," Ziva said, using her fingers as quotations.

"Hey! I aint that old!" Anthony defended.

"You will be when mom finds out," Tony teased.

"Oh no, she's going to freak out," Anthony sighed.

"Well I think we should take you both to the hospital, Anthony for your leg and Tony for suspected brain injury," Ziva Stated.

"I agree with you, you are very smart for one of Tony's girlfriends," Anthony said.

"As I said before, we are not going out. We are just friends," Ziva simply said.

"And I don't have brain damage," Tony added.

"Hmm, well you seemed like the perfect couple," Anthony said.

There was a silence for about a minute until a smash was heard followed by screaming and Tony's mother running towards them.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" Rosetta hysterically cried.

"Calm down dear, I just fell off the roof," He stated, as if nothing was wrong.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! How do you expect me to calm down when you possibly have a broken leg! How will the decorations get finished?" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Well once you have calmed down you could take Tony and me to the hospital," Anthony suggested.

"Ok then, let's go to the hospital," Rosetta said.

Emergency room.

Tony, Ziva and Rosetta waited in the hospitals, overly crowded, noisy waiting room. It was full of screaming babies, noisy, restless children and nervous looking adults. All this was getting a bit too much for Tony who had started groaning after the first five minutes in the room and complaining about a head ache and his sore back.

"Ah, I would kill to have some painkillers right now," Tony groaned, as he put his head on his hands.

"I'm sure you will live with a mind ache," Ziva said.

"Its headache and I can't help it if all these CHILDREN won't stop SCREAMING," Tony said, raising his voice so people would hear him.

"Tony you used to act exactly the same as them so quit you whining. You also have to save your energy for the wrestling match," Rosetta said.

"Mom, are you looking at the same person I'm looking at, because if you are, then I would like to escape from the wrestling match with my life," Tony stated.

The whole room looked up when a nervous looking doctor walked in to the room.

"Family for DiNozzo," A male doctor of medium height and glasses announced.

Hearing this, the little group got up and followed the doctor into a room were Anthony was being treated in.

"Now that we've finished the X-Ray we know that Mr DiNozzo has fractured his leg, and will need to wear this cast for around a month and a half." The doctor explained.

"So can I go home now?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, yes you can. But not without these," The doctor said, as he held up a pair of crutches. "You're going to be on these for quite a while"

"Just as long as I can go home," Anthony said.

"You may go home now," The doctor sighed.

"Thank you," Anthony said, as he got himself up with the help of his brand new crutches.

"And here's a prescription for pain killers," The doctor said as he handed the piece of paper to Anthony.

Tony pouted just a little bit as he saw the prescription for the painkillers that he really wanted right now. "Wish I had a prescription for pain killers," Tony muttered under his breath.

"What was that son?" Anthony asked, already knowing what tony said.

"Nothing dad," Tony replied.

"Good," Anthony said in return.

They all walked out of the hospital and to the car park, were Rosetta's car was awaiting them. They helped Anthony get in, and then got in themselves. There was a comfortable silence for about five minutes.

"Now tonight I am having the Elizabeth and her family over for dinner, so I would like you all to attend," Rosetta announced.

"Mom, why do you always invite her around for dinner if you don't actually like her?" Tony asked.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And I told them that you and Ziva were engaged, so act like you're in love," Rosetta said.

"What! Mom why would you do that?" Tony gasped.

"Well Elizabeth was bragging about how her daughter Bella got married, so I said that you were engaged to Ziva," Rosetta said, as if there was nothing wrong.

"Mom why do you do these things," Tony sighed, as he rubbed his head.

"I can't help it Tony, she brags about everything. You just can't get her to stop. I had to stop her somehow, you should have seen her reaction when I told her you were engaged," Rosetta laughed.

"She reminds me of you," Tony muttered.

Ziva was the only one who heard his comment, so she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww! What was that for?" Tony exclaimed.

"For that little comment you just said," Ziva whispered.

"You heard that, I thought no one heard that," Tony whined.

"You forget that I am a "Crazy Ninja" Ziva said, using quotation marks.

It was currently 5:55 pm and Rosetta was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Peacocks. They were due in five minutes but she was still nervous pacing around the living room. Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch watching her. Their heads spinning round and round like boggle head dogs. Seriously it was enough to give you a headache. They were interrupted from their head spinning when Anthony sat down in the couch next to them.

"Now I know that you two have to be engaged, so I thought I'd give you my grandmothers antique engagement ring," Anthony said to Ziva, as he slipped it on her finger.

"Wow, this is really spectacular," Ziva said in amazement.

"I thought you lost it dad," Tony said, as he admired his "Fiancés" ring.

"I found it a few years ago in a box up in the attic," Anthony replied.

A ding dong was heard, and they were ushered into the dining room by Rosetta whilst she also ran to open their door. A few greetings were heard.

Rosetta walked into the room with their guests in tow.

"Wow I love what you've done with the place," Elizabeth complemented.

"Yes I just had the interior redesigned, now you've met my son already. But this is his Fiancé Ziva David," Rosetta said.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Ziva greeted.

"And this is my daughter Bella and her husband Leopold, but we just call him Leo," Elizabeth said, as she took her seat at the table.

Bella and Leo just uttered their hellos and sat down at the table.

Most of the dinner was just a blur until Tony came up with an idea, he stood up and grabbed a piece of cake. And threw it at his mother and Elizabeth. This resulted in a crazy food fight between the two families.

Later that night after the Peacock's had left Tony wondered up the stairs in order to find Ziva. He walked to her room and found her unpacking a little Menora.

"What you doing Zee-vah?" Tony questioned as he walked up and stood next to her.

"I am about to light the first candle and the Shamash," Ziva replied, as she lighted the first candle followed by the Shamash.

Ziva said a prayer in Hebrew and moved away from the candles. She walked out of the room and into Tony's. Tony was a little confused by her actions so he followed her. When he arrived in his room he saw her on the floor going through his DVD collection.

"Want to watch a movie now do you?" Tony asked as he leant against his door frame.

"Yes, I think we'll watch "10 things I hate about you" and then "Along came Polly," Ziva replied as she went to put the disc in the DVD player.

Tony sat down on the couch, and got comfortable. Ziva got up and saw he was taking up the whole couch.

"Tony, you big smurf, move over so I can sit down," Ziva complained.

"Why sweet cheeks, you may lie with me if you'd like," Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled at this comment and lied down next to him, with Tony's arms wrapped around her. Tony then had an idea, who pulled them both onto the ground and started to tickle her. This he found out was her weakness.

"Tony.......What......Are....You...... Doing......" Ziva said in between laughs.

"Just practicing for the wrestling match," Tony replied.

This carried on for about five minutes, with Ziva's face turning all shades of red and Tony laughing his head off.

They were interrupted when Tony's mother walked into the room.

"Don't forget to wear protection, no don't. I would love to have a grandchild. I thought you two were a couple," Rosetta said as she left the room.

Leaving Tony and Ziva frozen in place just looking at each other with scared faces.

**A/N: That's all for now. So please review. Because I really love reviews : ) **


End file.
